undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Annoying Dog
thumb|Annoying Dog Annoying Dog ("'Perro Irritante'" en español), es un pequeño y sonriente perro blanco que representa al creador del juego, Toby Fox (como él mismo lo ha establecido). Hace apariciones múltiples durante el juego, principalmente alrededor de Papyrus. De una forma u otra, cuando aparece, frustra de forma humorística los planes de los personajes. Cuando se tiene un encuentro con él, el juego usualmente reproducirá la canción "Dogsong" en el fondo. Encuentros Archivos de guardado corruptos o alterados Si se altera o se corrompe el archivo de guardado o el archivo.ini cambiando las variables, podría causar que el juego se comporte de manera extraña siendo afectado por errores. aparecerá en el centro de la pantalla cuando el juego ya no pueda correr correctamente. Hay dos variedades encontradas de cómo puede aparecer: #Al abrir el juego, aparecerá corriendo a través de la pantalla mientras Dance of Dog se escucha en el fondo por un tiempo indefinido. Cerrar y abrir el juego de nuevo puede hacer que el tono de la canción cambie. #Estará dormido en el centro de la pantalla con Sigh of Dog escuchándose en el fondo. Puente de Snowdin thumb Al llegar al largo puente que lleva hacia la entrada del Pueblo de Snowdin, al encontrarte con Sans y Papyrus, Annoying Dog se podrá ver colgado por una cuerda en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla como parte de las armas de Papyrus, como un perro agresivo. Peleando contra Papyrus Mientras se tiene la batalla contra Papyrus , él realizará un "ataque especial" el cual será interrumpido por Annoying Dog, que se muestra mordiendo el hueso "especial" de Papyrus. Después de que Papyrus se enfada con Annoying Dog, saldrá del área de acción, arrastrando el hueso tras él. Aparecerá nuevamente durante el "regular ataque cool". Casa de Sans y Papyrus Durante la cita/salida con Papyrus, si el jugador interactúa con el lavabo alto en su cocina, él comentará que ha hecho su lavabo más alto para poder meter más huesos en el gabinete de abajo. Cuando se abre el gabinete, aparecerá el perro mordiendo uno de los huesos antes de huir de la casa mientras Papyrus le grita. Casa de Undyne Durante la cita con Undyne en Waterfall, en el cajón donde ella dijo haber guardado el regalo que le entregó Papyrus a ella, al interactuar con él se abrirá y dentro de él se podrá apreciar al Perro Irritante, el cual guiñará un ojo para posteriormente cerrar dicho cajón. Tercer encuentro con Mettaton thumb|¡Ese perro es una bomba!El Annoying Dog aparecerá en el tercer encuentro con Mettaton, en el evento donde se debe reportar una noticia y desactivar las bombas colocadas en el escenario. Annoying Dog forma parte de las bombas colocadas. Revisar al Annoying Dog en su encuentro para desactivarlo dará el texto "blissfully unaware of its circumstance."Dichosamente inconsciente de su circunstancia Al desactivar la bomba, el texto dirá "Dog Defused!"¡Perro desactivado! en lugar de "Bomb Defused!"¡Bomba desactivada! como a cualquier otra bomba, incluyendo el vaso con agua. Cuarto del Piano thumb|Dejando a Annoying Dog en la Habitación del Artefacto Legendario El Annoying Dog aparece en tu inventario después de completar el Acertijo del Piano. Al entrar a la Habitación del Artefacto Legendario, el perro estará ya en el inventario. Al tratar de tomar el artefacto (con Annoying Dog en el inventario) un mensaje aparecerá diciendo "you're carrying too many dogs"Estas cargando demasiados perros . Usar/Dejar al perro lo hará aparecer al lado del personaje del jugador y se moverá hacia el Artefacto Legendario para absorberlo y dejar la pantalla saliéndose de las paredes del lugar y finalmente saliendo de la pantalla, dejando el inventario del jugador lleno con Dog Residue. Llamar a Toriel mientras Annoying Dog está en el inventario causará que el Teléfono de Toriel suene en el inventario. Ésto ocurrirá incluso si nunca se ha llamado a Toriel para pedir ayuda en algún acertijo mientras se está en las Ruinas, lo que activará un diálogo en donde Annoying Dog eventualmente robará el teléfono de Toriel. Cuando se abandona el cuarto, Annoying Dog desaparecerá del inventario. Es imposible colocar a Annoying Dog en una caja ya que si se intenta usar una Dimentional Box a través del teléfono celular se desplegará el texto "The box is clog with the hair of a dog"La caja está obstruida con pelo de un perro. Aunque Annoying Dog solo puede ser encontrado en el inventario normalmente en el Cuarto del Piano y el cuarto del Artefacto Legendario, al editar el archivo del juego puede lograse que el perro pueda estar en el inventario aún fuera de los cuartos exclusivos para él. Si se usa o deja al perro fuera del cuarto del Artefacto Legendario, el objeto desaparecerá y no ocurrirá nada. Modo Difícil Al final de la batalla con Toriel en el Modo Dificil, Annoying Dog aparecerá anunciando el final del Modo Difícil, para el disgusto de Toriel. Al hablar, el texto de Annoying Dog se moverá en su lugar con un efecto de patrón de ondas. * Annoying Dog: That's the end of hard mode. ** A: Ese fue el fin del Modo Difícil. * Toriel: Eh, You are ending it NOW? And such a dramatic moment...? ** T: Eh, ¿lo estás terminado AHORA? ¿Y en un momento tan dramático...? * Annoying Dog: That's the difficult part. Not the bullets. But, accepting that it's all over... ** A: Esa es la parte difícil. No las balas. Pero, aceptar que es todo... * Toriel: But there WILL be more, will there not? ** T: Pero HABRÁ más, ¿o no? * Annoying Dog: Maybe. Knowing the answer is... HARD. Hey! Aren't you supposed to be dying or something? ** A: Tal vez. Saber la respuesta es... DIFÍCIL. ¡Oye! ¿No se supone deberías estar muriendo o algo? * Toriel: Well. What is the point of that now? ** T: Bueno. ¿Cuál es el punto ahora? * Annoying Dog: What will you do instead...? ** A: ¿Qué harás entonces...? * Toriel: Hmmm. Perhaps I will bake another pie. That last one ended up a little burnt. ** T: Hmmm. Tal vez prepararé otra tarta. La última terminó un poco quemada. * Annoying Dog: I thought it was good. Theoretically. It's not like I ate it all while you were fighting. ** A: Pienso que estaba buena. En teoría. No es que me la haya comido toda mientras peleabas. * (Toriel walks away angry.) ** (Toriel se aleja enfadada.) * Annoying Dog: Hey! Hey! Can I have some pie! ** A: ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡¿Puedes darme algo de tarta?! * Toriel: You are just going to eat it all... ** T: Solo te la comerás toda... * Annoying Dog: I can help!!! ** A: ¡¡¡Yo puedo ayudar!!! * Toriel: Snoring on the floor won't help. ** T: Roncar en el piso no ayuda. * Annoying Dog: I'm not snoring, I'm cheering you on in my sleep!!.. Oh, you're still here? Don't you have anything better to do? ** A: No estoy roncando, ¡¡estoy animándote en mi sueño!!.. ¿Oh, sigues aquí? ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? * (Annoying Dog exits the screen.) ** (Annoying Dog sale de pantalla.) * de Rock y el siguiente texto aparece en el logotipo de Undertale: ** HARD MODE (MODO DIFÍCIL) ** Coming... (Llegará) ** Probably, (Probablemente,) ** Eh. don't count on it. (Eh. no cuentes con ello.) * (Flowey aparece) * Flowey: Hey. What's the hold up!? Shouldn't she be dead by now!? I've been waiting in that room for... Hard mode...? Gee, you better take a picture. People are gonna think you´re REALLY cool... NOT! Golly, talk about a tryhard. PA. THE. TIC. Uh, so, are you gonna keep going or...? ** Flowey: Oye. ¡¿Qué te detiene?! ¡¿No debería estar muerta ahora?! He estado esperando en ese cuarto por... ¿Modo Difícil...? Vaya, mejor toma una foto. La gente pensará que eres TAN genial... NO! Caramba, hablando de tratar demasiado. PA. TÉ. TI. CO. Uh, así que, ¿vas a seguir o...? * Toriel (talking from outside of the screen): It's over. ** Toriel: (hablando fuera de pantalla): Es todo. * Flowey: Hahaha! I KNEW that! Why does everyone have to be so condescending!?... So what's YOUR excuse? Sitting around here...? Don't you have anything better to do? ** Flowey: ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya SABÍA eso! ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan condescendientes?!... ¿Entonces cuál es TU excusa? ¿Sentarse por aquí...? ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? * Annoying Dog: I already said that. ** A: Yo ya dije eso. * (Flowey sonríe y desaparece en la tierra. El siguiente texto se desvanece.) El juego se reinicia entonces. Ruta Pacifista El perro aparece en la pantalla final y se quedará abajo del texto "THE END" ("EL FIN"). Eventualmente se quedará dormido. Sin embargo, no aparecerá si el jugador ha completado una Ruta Genocida previamente. Encuentros Menores En las peleas con cualquiera de los perros en Snowdin, durante el turno del enemigo, Annoying Dog podría aparecer como parte de un ataque, representando al monstruo atacante. * Annoying Dog aparece en la configuración del Joystick con un objeto sobre su cabeza relacionado con la estación del año (con excepción del Verano), junto con las pistas Uwa!! y acompañado de nieve, hojas y sol respectivamente. * Al pasar a través de una larga hilera de árboles después del acertijo de las X/O en la nieve congelada antes de Snowdin, algo de nieve se formará sobre la cabeza de Frisk. Algunas veces se forma con la silueta de Annoying Dog. * Gyftrot es decorado algunas veces con Annoying Dog. * La silueta de Annoying Dog puede ser vista en el radar que se muestra durante la cita/salida con Papyrus. * Annoying Dog puede ser visto en una fotografía en la Tienda Tem. * Si se abre el cajón de huesos en la casa de Undyne, el perro estará ahí y guiñará el ojo. * Durante la cita con Alphys, cuando se visita el vertedero de basura se puede ver a Annoying Dog cerca de la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla, sobre una pila de basura, esto puede hacer referencia a que posiblemente intentó ver un fallo o que está editando la cita. * Llamar a Papyrus cerca del Elevador L2 en Hotland causará que mencione a un cierto perro robando su lasaña. * Durante el reporte de noticias, una estructura en la forma de un perro puede verse arriba de Mettaton. * Cuando el jugador está en el acertijo de los mosaicos de colores de Mettaton, hacer aparecer las pirañas repetidamente hará aparecer al perro en el agua por un corto tiempo. * Se puede interactuar con Annoying Dog en la puerta que está más hacia la derecha al Este de las recámaras de MTT Resort. si se lleva un Hot Dog...?, Dog Residue, Dog Salad, o algún otro objeto relacionado con perros, se puede activar un diálogo único y así obtener un Hush Puppy (traducción literal "Perrito silencioso" o el nombre de un platillo llamado Hush Puppy que son bolitas de harina fritas). * Si se ha matado a todos los monstruos jefes principales (Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne y Mettaton) durante una Ruta Neutral pero a nadie más, durante el final, Sans llamará por teléfono, diciendo que un pequeño perro blanco tomó el trono, y sorprendentemente, la vida se ha vuelto muy pacífica para los monstruos. * En raras ocasiones, cuando se entra en el cuarto de Sans, se le puede ver dormido en el tornado de basura. * Un sprite parecido al de Annoying Dog es usado como sprite del ataque de Endogeny, con diferencia de que el sprite de ataque no tiene rostro. * Si se añade a Annoying Dog al inventario modificando los archivos del juego, se puede vender en Tienda Temmie por 999G, si este rehúsa a vender, Temmie lo comprará por 1251G, convirtiéndose así en el objeto mejor valuado en el juego. Esto no puede ser obtenido por métodos normales. Glosario de:Nerviger Hund en:Annoying Dog fr:‎Chien Pénible ja:Annoying Dog pl:‎Annoying Dog ru:Надоедливая собака uk:Набридлива собака zh:煩人的狗 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Spoiler Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Snowdin Categoría:Hotland Categoría:Waterfall Categoría:Ruinas Categoría:Finales Categoría:Perros